Let me sleep in your bed
by traumschwinge
Summary: Gilbert's being all drunk and noisy when all Roderich wants is get some sleep. Human names used, One-sided PruAus  I guess


Rumbling outside woke Roderich. He turned the light on to see what time it was and groaned. It was two in the morning. Which idiot would cause such a ruckus at the middle of the night? He pulled his pillow over his head and tried to fall asleep again.

It didn't work as he now could even hear someone shouting outside the door. Gilbert shouting outside, he corrected himself. It sounded like he was dead drunk again. Roderich groaned. Couldn't this moron be a quite drunk? It wasn't unusual for Gilbert to be like this but lately, it had went a little overboard. Roderich's already bad mood would be horrible the next morning if he wouldn't get a decent night's sleep.

He sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep as long as Gilbert wouldn't be in bed, too. And this would never happen, he knew that. Gilbert wasn't able to unlock the door if he was drunk like this. Worst case was that Gilbert would continue to be noisy until he would fall asleep. Or the neighbours would come over and demand that someone would shut him up. Or – which was fairly the worst Roderich could imagine because this would cost him this night's sleep – Ludwig would eventually wake up and get Gilbert inside while yelling at him for being drunk and loud.

With another sigh, Roderich got up. He shivered as his bare feet touched the cold floor. For a second he thought of immediately returning to his bed. But then, Gilbert yelled again, something that sounded awfully like West. Roderich gave in. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Get inside, you drunk idiot," he barked at the Prussian. No, Roderich wasn't in a good mood at all being woken up at two in the morning.

Gilbert blinked at him. He seemed not able to comprehend. But then, he flung his arms around Roderich's neck and kissed him. "I'm home~," babbled Gilbert. Roderich tried to back away and put the drunk off him though he was unable to do so.

"_In Gotts Namen_, Gilbert!" muttered Roderich. "Get a hold onto yourself! And don't you dare to kiss me ever again!" With this, he pushed the former nation away from him with force. He resisted the urge to slap his sometimes-friend, most times-annoyance for kissing him. Instead, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his nightshirt.

"But Roddy," Gilbert whined. "I love kissing you." He tried to hug the Austrian again but failed and stumbled against the door frame. "Roddy, I swear, I love you. Believe me~"

Roderich groaned. Not that again. Gilbert had told him this much too often now and then laughing it away when Roderich reacted in any way – may it be anger or joy or a plain rejection of feelings – to it. Roderich would have bet that the only reason the Prussian did this for was to annoy him.

"This isn't funny, Gilbert," he told him because being strict worked for Ludwig at least. "This has never been fun. You can't go around telling people you love them and then tell then this has only been a joke when they believe you. You're worse than France."

Gilbert let out a quiet sob. "But I mean it," whispered the Prussian. "I wouldn't tell this to anyone but you." He slumped.

Roderich sighed. Though he didn't want to give in on this idiot, he might get faster back in bed and back to sleep again if he just played along. Plus, he couldn't bare to see Gilbert looking this miserable. This annoyed him as much as he was annoyed with Gilbert playing pranks on him all the time.

Roderich kneeled down beside the drunk man and cupped his cheeks with his hands. "I know," he forced himself to say. "I know you wouldn't. Come to bed with me, will you?"

Gilbert replied with a small nod and tried to stumble back to his feet far to eager for the Austrian's liking. He was all too wobbly on his feet to stand straight without the help of the door frame, though.

With yet another sigh, Roderich wrapped his arm around the Prussian's shoulders and dragged him inside and into his room. He didn't want to leave Gilbert alone in his room because this would mean that he had just tricked the Prussian even thought the other tricked him all the time. He didn't want to have that drunk idiot in his own bed, either but he couldn't help it now. Not with Gilbert babbling into his ear about how happy he was to eventually be this close to his beloved Austrian.

When they entered Roderich's bedroom a smug grin appeared on Gilbert's face. Roderich's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" the Austrian nation snapped. All he wanted was going back to sleep. Now. Without that moron grinning at him this smug.

"You wouldn't let me sleep in your bed still dressed, would you?" Gilbert stated. He was much too sincere now to be drunk. At least, Roderich thought so.

"No. What's your point?" he groaned.

"I'm too drunk to undress myself," Gilbert stated matter-of-factly. "So I need you to do it for me."

Roderich muttered some maledictions under his breath. He was too tired to argue with Gilbert now and it would take too long to make Gilbert undress himself. So, for once, he could do what that idiot wanted just to shut him up.

"This is the first and the last time I do this, understood?" Roderich glared at the man standing in his bedroom. "And no, I won't take off your underwear as well," he added as he thought about it.

Gilbert gave a sight of disappointment but didn't say anything about it. He watched the Austrian undress him in silent and even went along as Roderich pulled out one of his old nightshirts and dressed him in it. It looked so ridiculous that even Roderich had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of it but still Gilbert didn't complain at all.

"Can we go to bed now?" Gilbert said as he finally opened his mouth.

Surprised, Roderich nodded. Just what he had been about to propose. With a yawn, he lifted the blanket and slipped into bed, waiting for Gilbert to join him. The other did so, quite quickly even. Roderich rolled over so his back was turned towards Gilbert. This didn't feel right. Having the Prussian in his back had always made him feel uneasy, as if he was in danger. The alternative, facing that idiot, was even worse though. It might imply to Gilbert that he wanted to cuddle which he most definitely didn't.

Gilbert didn't mind Roderich turning his back towards him. He snuggled against Roderich, wrapping his arms around the other man, ignoring the protesting huff in reply. Roderich could _feel_ that the Prussian was pretty exited about this. But since the other didn't mention it, he ignored it and closed his eyes. Trying to find sleep again. But he couldn't. He was so nervous about having Gilbert in his bed, snuggled up against him, that he was almost shaking.

"Shush," Gilbert said. "I won't do anything, I promise. I just want to cuddle." With this he briefly stroked over the Austrian's arm. Just for a second.

Roderich couldn't trust these words, not when Gilbert was the one to speak. He lay awake and was sure he wouldn't close his eyes once this night. Then, though, he listened to the sound of Gilbert's breathing, calmly and smoothly. Puzzled, he peeked over his shoulder. The other was sound asleep, cuddling against him and suddenly, Roderich didn't mind anymore. Gilbert's sleeping features looked so cute and at peace that he couldn't distrust him anymore. At least as long as Gilbert wouldn't wake.

Thinking about throwing Gilbert out of his room first thing in the morning – or maybe not doing so – Roderich, too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: "In Gotts Namen, Gilbert" =literally "in the name of god" but in this context more or less "Damn it, Gilbert". Afaik, this is something of the Southern German dialects...


End file.
